Stupidly Proud
by Sosie98
Summary: Amelia Pond had forgotten her star-gazing days long ago. AU 11/Amy


*Written specifically for a love of Amy and the Doctor and a hatred or Rory. Sorry all who don't agree! (yes I know... he waited 2000 years but...) Yeah, the doctor's better anyway. Definitely AU with probably lots of factual errors. Feel free to correct me!*

Amelia Pond had never been the textbook version of smart. She'd sure as hell passed grade school fine and she'd c-d her way through high school, managing to become a kiss-o-gram at age twenty. But as her mother had always said, she may not have been the best reader or mathematician but she was born to be somebody.

"I see it in your eyes Amelia." Her mother had said one day as they stared up at the sky in the backyard hammock, "you're a stargazer, a dreamer, and someday you're going to decide and someone meant only for you is going to come in and sweep you off your feet and take you places."

"I can feel it too," Amy whispered, her eyes mirror images of the sky above, "I just don't know what'll happen to me yet."

Her mother had smiled then, "Don't worry too much about it darling, just always remember to come back and visit your mum when you find out."

Amy had nodded, "Always."

The next year had come the car crash and Amy was left with her Aunt Suze, in that big vacant house no longer filled with the laughter it was so accustomed to having. It was only then that he showed up in her garden. And only then that he had made the promise he'd never kept. And it was in that moment, when he was sitting across from her in the kitchen eating his fish sticks and custard and smiling so devilishly that she realized who he was.

This was the person her mother had warned her about so many years before. He would take her away, show her the world in his police box (that didn't look like any doctors office she'd every seen) and leave her breathless and wanting more. He was the person who'd make her never want to come home to her mother ever again. But he never came back. The raggedy doctor... The dolls and the broken shed in the back became things of fairytales. Dreams that Amy had that never were meant to come true. And Amelia Pond, the magical, star-gazing girl became Amy: the good-for-nothing-kiss-o-gram who was dating a nurse.

So how was it, that when he came back she was so eager to accept him. To find what the man who broke her heart at age eight was really all about. And why then was she standing inside his Police Box in her nightie at three in the morning with him looking handsome as ever in his jacket and bow tie and inquiring just where she wanted to go on the night before her wedding. Why?

Because Amy wasn't smart... She was stupid. And she loved that about herself. Because stupid meant brave and beautiful and so much more room in the head for awe-inspiring and wonderful things. And so much more room for everything the doctor and his kind, handsome swore he had to show her.

So as Amy stood in her bedroom staring at her wedding dress with the doctor twiddling his thumbs next to her she made a stupid decision. She had never wanted a life in her tiny little town in the big house with no one in it and a life with Rory Williams would surely be just as epically boring. Rory would be a nurse, and they'd have a few kids and that would be that. Anyone rational would be content never amounting to anything as long as they found the perfect man, but Amy had never been rational and she'd never wanted to be.

Suddenly Rory appeared ever so much smaller as compared to the Raggedy Doctor who'd stolen her heart and life on her wedding night. Amy stared at the bed beneath them, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't fall for whatever romantic stunt she tried to pull, no matter how much he may or may not have wanted it, and began to unravel the threads one by one on the old comforter.

It was feverish work and Amy tried to concentrate, even as her barriers began to break down. It gave her time to think, after all. What was she supposed to say? What was he expecting? He'd never offered any explanation as to why he'd come back for the girl who waited, but... No. Then suddenly he was holding her hands tight, and Amy looked down to realize that the old comforter her mother had made was now in tatters thanks to her incessant pulling. Amy swallowed then and abruptly lost herself to tears. The last artifact of her mother's existence ruined...As if she had never existed.

"Are you alright, Amelia?"

Amy sniffled, "It's Amy now."

"Right. Sorry." The doctor looked down at his boots, his eyes sparkling with thought and just a tinge of sadness,"I suppose you'll want me to leave... After all, big day tomorrow."

Before he could get up Amy laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, "Don't leave."

"Amelia..."

"I don't have anyone, doctor. I don't have anyone but you."

The doctor scooted back ward from her touch and her head landed backwards on the comforter suddenly looking incredibly uncomfortable, "Amy, you're getting married in the morning. I'm not going to unravel the lovely fairytale that you and your... Well... Not-so-handsome friend have made together."

"You already have." Amy whispered, looking up at him with eyes brimming with tears. The doctor went silent and stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the ginger on the bed next to him.

Amy looked at him then, imploringly, with tired eyes, "Why do you call me Amelia even after I asked you not too?"

The doctor smiled and looked down at her, "Because that's who you are. Amelia Pond is a fairytale, an Amy is such a grown-up girl to be."

Amy nodded softly and then smiled, "I've made my decision."

"What decision were you making?"

"Whether or not I'm gonna go away with you and the answer is... Yes."

She was so sure of it that the Doctor raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Not even gonna bother to ask my permission ay?"

"Thought you wouldn't mind." Amy smiled as she was twirling her way around the room to grab a bag of things.

"I don't... But what about Rory?"

"I guess we can put our engagement off for a few more years."

The doctor stood up by the side of the bed and leaned leisurely against the post, "But once you're out there Amelia you're never going to want to come back."

"I don't mind." Said Amy, shutting her suitcase. "Are you sure?"

"I'm stupid, I can never be too sure." Said Amy smiling into a mirror one last time as the Doctor offered her his arm.

"Very well then...come along, Pond."

"Thank you Doctor." And they twirled into that box that was so much bigger on the inside... A worldly wise girl and a man a hundred times her age. Both stupid in each his own, but perfect for each other in all.

*So watcha think? Comment and alert please and thank you!

Much love,

Sofia*


End file.
